With my New Babysitter
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny gets a new raise and Vicky's jelouse, maybe too jelouse. She makes a deal with Dan to do with Danny so she'll have the money to herself. Will Timmy and Danny stop Dan? DP and FOP crossover and sequal to MY FAIRLY ODD PARENTS
1. A new raise

**Here's my sequel to MY FAIRLY ODD PARENTS. I thought it'd be cool if Danny was the babysitter and Vicky was jealous of him. Adds more humor and drama to the story. Review please!!**

Danny just finished school and was flying on his way to California, Dimsdale. He was about to get his first paycheck. Jazz came along with him for support, they were both inside the Spectra Speeder as Danny crossed his arms with a grunt.

"Danny, I'm only coming just to meet the Turners," said Jazz.

"Only cause Mom and Dad told ya to," grimed Danny.

"Exactly," grinned Jazz.

"Sisters," whispered Danny as they finally hit the town and they both went to the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vicky OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vicky was excited to get her paycheck as Mr. and Mrs. Turner smiled their best.

"Hey Vicky, here's your payment," smiled Mrs. Turner as she handed the bag of money to Vicky and she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Turner, are you gonna give me those sacks?" asked Vicky as you can see two small sacks.

"Oh no, those are for the second babysitter," said Mr. Turner.

"The second," widened Vicky as Timmy came by.

"Yeah, didn't you know that there was a babysitter that comes on the weekends?" smiled Timmy as he shrugged, "I guess not."

"Who is this second babysitter?" asked Vicky as you can hear the door open and at first you see Jazz, then you see Danny coming with her, "you're the second babysitter?"

"No, it's him," pointed Jazz as Danny faced her.

"Can you let me do this on my own?" asked Danny.

"Fine whatever," rolled Jazz as Danny walked to the Turners and smiled.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I'm here for my payment," grinned Danny as Mom and Dad (why do they make this be their names is beyond me) gave him the two small bags, "thanks, how much is this?"

"Why it is six bucks more then what you're supposed to get," smiled Mr. Turner in front of Vicky.

"Really why?" asked Danny.

"Well, Timmy really looks up to you compared to Vicky, which he doesn't look up to. We decided to give you a raise for that," grinned Mrs. Turner.

"Ye...ah," said Danny, apparently he never met parents who just stupidly admitted things, but this was Dimsdale.

"Good thing it's Friday. Vicky, time for you to go, you only babysit on the weekdays," pointed out Dad.

"Oh yeah, on the weekdays," narrowed Vicky as she faced Danny.

"You better be happy with your raise, cause it's the only thing you'll ever have," glared Vicky.

"I wouldn't do any bad mouthing if I were you," smiled Danny.

"Or what?" asked Vicky.

"Or I'll tell everyone what you do with Timmy," smiled Danny as Vicky's eyes widened, "that's right, I know everything you do and will tell them if you make one wrong move."

Vicky narrowed her eyes and said, "this isn't over."


	2. You're the best babysitter ever

**Next chapter, my reviews aren't coming in again. At least I'm not the only one, is just not sending any, can you believe it? Review please!!**

Mr. and Mrs. Turner left out the door as Timmy and Danny smiled at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Ready guys," smiled Danny.

"Yep," said the two fairies as they poofed out of the fish bowl.

"You know what to do," smiled Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda turned the whole house into a dance floor with a Jacuzzi and a roller coaster.

"You know Danny the best part about you being my babysitter, is that Cosmo and Wanda can be here and do magic without being exposed," smiled Timmy.

"Yep and I can spend time with Cosmo and Wanda," smiled Danny as the kids started dancing and then Wanda turned quickly.

"Humans!" called Wanda with a mike as the two godparents poofed everything back to normal and Chester and AJ came into the house.

"Hey Timmy," waved AJ.

"Hey man, where's Vicky and who's that guy?" asked Chester.

"Vicky doesn't babysit on the weekends and this is Danny, my weekend babysitter," explained Timmy.

"What are your names?" asked Danny.

"These are Chester and AJ, my two best friends," answered Timmy.

"We came to play with Timmy...I hope you don't mind," smiled AJ nervously, thinking this one's probably as evil as Vicky.

"Sure," shrugged Danny, "as long as you don't make miss gold digger jealous."

"Gold digger?" cocked Chester.

"Vicky, she's jealous of Danny because he got a raise and she didn't," chuckled Timmy.

"Wow, next thing you know, she'll be making a deal with someone diabolical to destroy him," laughed AJ.

"How bout we watch Crash Nebula?" asked Timmy.

"Got the popcorn!" called Danny with two buckets of popcorn, "the soda's in the fridge."

"Uh...thanks," widened AJ, he guessed that Danny probably wasn't as bad as he thought, didn't seem evil.

"Your welcome," smiled Danny as he turned on the TV to the channel and Chester and AJ walked upstairs.

"Where're you going?" asked Timmy.

"Upstairs to watch..." cocked AJ.

"No, we're watching it down here, Danny watches Crash Nebula too," explained Timmy.

"Really?" surprised the two boys.

"I thought babysitters think that cartoons are for babies," cocked Chester.

"Not all of them, just the peppy, snobby, girls," rolled Danny as he sat on the couch and the boys ran down to lay on the floor.

"Here it comes," shook Timmy as the show appeared. Danny invited the boys to sit on the couch with him. Although, they didn't see Vicky looking through the window.

Vicky could see Danny sitting with the boys and Timmy. Timmy was sitting right by him, sharing popcorn with him. Danny looked at Timmy with popcorn in his mouth as he smiled and Timmy smiled back. He leaned his head on Danny's arm and he put his arm around him. Vicky could feel anger streaming up her spine. Timmy never sat by her nor shared popcorn with her, only because she never let him sit by her in the first place, so why was she angry about this? All Danny was, was just an immature freshman who wouldn't know babysitting even when it was stuck in his mouth. The movie was finally over as Chester and AJ left. Danny decided not to use Cosmo and Wanda, since he was doing chores and wanted to do them himself. Timmy was just sitting, reading a comic book, no doing chores, just reading.

"Thanks for letting me use your comic book," smiled Timmy.

"Your welcome," smiled Danny.

"Vicky never let's me read comic books, just do her chores, you're the best babysitter ever," smiled Timmy as he hugged Danny's waist and Vicky clutched her fists, then her head turned cherry red.

"You're the best babysitter ever," mocked Vicky, "all he is, is just an immature freshman who thinks he's all that."

Vicky left as Timmy and Danny looked out where Vicky was and laughed.

"Looks like someone's jealous," laughed Danny.

"Yeah, ok guys, do your stuff," smiled Timmy.

"You got it," smiled the fairies as they poofed the place back to what it was before.


	3. Tottie's in the house

**Ok, so you know, Danny and Timmy knew that Vicky was out the window. They were just making her jealous, cause you know, it's fun. Hard to believe that someone evil would be jealous of another babysitter just because the kid likes him better. It's actually true, hard to believe ain't it. Review please!!**

Timmy and Danny were having fun on the roller coasters and just having fun. With Cosmo and Wanda, who knows what could happen, who knows. Wanda looked out then took a mike and called, "Humans!" and everything changed back to normal.

There was a knock and Danny answered it, it was some little black haired girl with pigtails, black skirt and top, and glasses.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the girl.

"Danny, who's this?" asked Danny.

"Tottie, is Timmy around?" asked Tottie.

Timmy panicked and whispered, "tell her I'm in the bathroom."

"He's in the bathroom," said Danny.

"I can wait for him right by his bathroom door," smiled Tottie as Timmy screamed and ran outside, "he was right in there wasn't he, he never pays attention to me."

Danny felt sorry for Tottie and thought that it was rude for Timmy to just run out of a girl like that, even though she was crazy about him. He remembered the time when he was that rude himself with a girl who was crazy about him. Her name was Patty, she completely fell for him and because of that, he was freaked out. She soon fell out of love with him and he realized that he did like her, he just didn't like her freakiness. If Tottie wasn't so freaky, Timmy would fall for her like he'd fall for Patty. He always imagined what it'd be like if Patty wasn't so freaky, they would've last for a lifetime. He had an idea to make Timmy realize his feelings for Tottie and to take the freakiness off of her.

"You know, I could help you," said Danny.

"How?" asked Tottie.

"I can teach you how to get Timmy's attention," explained Danny.

"Really?" smiled Tottie.

"Yep, just let me help you," said Danny, "I promise you will get his attention."

"Ok," smiled Tottie as she shook Danny's hand and left.

Timmy peeked through the window and asked, "is she gone?"

"Yep, why did you just run like that?" asked Danny, "you kinda hurt her feelings."

"Are you kidding, she's a freaky girl who has a hug crush on me," said Timmy.

"But that was still pretty rude," crossed Danny.

"You sound like my parents," said Timmy.

"But it's true, I've had a freaky girl who had a crush on me before. Just because she's freaky, doesn't give the right to be rude," put out Danny.

"Then what else should I do? Go out with her," narrowed Timmy.

"Be a man, tell her you don't like her and you don't want to go out with her," told Danny.

"Guess I should've thought of that should I?" asked Timmy as Danny nodded, "will she fall out of love with me?"

"Hm, it's possible if she's not like Masters, but first you have to find out if you don't really like her," said Danny as Timmy laughed his socks off and went upstairs, "I'll take that as a yes, but don't know."

Cosmo and Wanda knew the look on Danny's face that he was definitely up to something. Wanda few to Danny with her arms crossed.

"What are you up to Danny?" asked Wanda.

"I'm gonna help Tottie a little," said Danny.

"With what?" asked Wanda.

"Her actions, I think Timmy has a thing for her, just doesn't know it," told Danny, "tell Timmy that I'm gonna make Tottie a little less freaky."

"You got it," smiled Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed into Timmy's room.

"Let the games begin," smiled Danny.


	4. Minus the freakiness

**Another day, another snow day!! Here's my next chapter. I'm not much of a Timmy/Tottie fan, but for those of you that are, yay for you. I'm more of a Timmy/Trixy fan. Anyway, review please!!**

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into Timmy's room as he smiled at them.

"Hey guys, what is it?" asked Timmy.

"Danny wanted us to tell you that he's gonna make Tottie less freaky," said Cosmo.

"Sweet, I wonder if she'll stop chasing me," thought Timmy.

"Yeah or you'll end up like Danny did when Patty freaked him out and fell out of love with him," blurted Cosmo.

"Cosmo shut," narrowed Wanda.

"Why? What happened?" asked Timmy.

"Well..." said the fairies as Danny came right in.

"Hey Timmy, the only way I can make Tottie less freaky, is to make you two just friends. Are you ok with that?" asked Danny.

"As long as she'll stop chasing me," said Timmy.

"Don't worry, she'll stop," smiled Danny as he went out, "she'll stop alright, but let's see if you will."

"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Timmy.

"No, I didn't," lied Danny as he walked on down, "I'll be teaching Tottie downstairs, you just leave everything to me."

"Ok," shrugged Timmy as Danny grinned and then Tottie came into the house.

"Hey Danny!" called Tottie as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Ok Tottie, sit down and listen," said Danny.

"Sure," smiled Tottie, "so, how do I get Timmy to notice me?"

"One, stop chasing him," said Danny, "it really freaks a guy out when they're not really in love with the girl."

"Ok, is that all?" asked Tottie.

"No, the other thing is that you need to talk to Timmy like you don't have a thing for him," told Danny.

"But would he not know that I love him?" asked Tottie.

"That's the point, guys like girls that don't like them back. Why do you think he's into Trixy?" shrugged Danny.

"Guys are weird," cocked Tottie.

"Don't worry, that's just the way they are," rolled Danny, "also, act like you don't care if he likes you or not. A guy falls for girls that don't care what other people think or do and lastly, just be his best friend."

"Best friend, that's it?" asked Tottie.

"That's it, love starts out as your best friend and then grows on it," shrugged Danny.

"When will he fall in love with me?" asked Tottie.

"Tottie, love is a complicated thing. It's gonna take a while for him to fall in love with you. In record it will take years," explained Danny.

"Years, I don't want to wait that long," whined Tottie.

"Do you think it'd be fair for you to love him when he doesn't love you back?" asked Danny.

"I guess not," moped Tottie.

"Then just make him not love you, but really like you, that's more then a best friend," explained Danny.

"You mean for him to just like me like me?" asked Tottie.

"Yes, sometimes it's first sight, sometimes it's a month or few days or weeks. It all depends mostly," shrugged Danny.

"Ok, like like will do," smiled Tottie.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him or give any detail that you like him. Wait till he pulls his gut to say it," warned Danny.

"I will," smiled Tottie.

"Just remember to give him some time, it takes a while for a guy to admit his feelings," said Danny.

"Really?" cocked Tottie as Danny nodded, "then I will wait till the end."

"Good, you ready?" asked Danny as Tottie nodded, "ok Timmy! why don't you come down?!"

Timmy came down, hoping Danny got rid of Tottie's weirdness. So far, she seemed normal, that's a start. She wasn't smiling so freakily and scary, she was so...normal.

"Hi Timmy," waved Tottie, not grinning, waving.

"Hey Tottie," smiled Timmy, "you wanna play some games upstairs?"

"Sure," smiled Tottie as she went upstairs and winked at Danny as he smiled.


	5. Timmy's feelings

**Looks like Tottie has freed all her freakiness and now is friends with Timmy. Will he fall for Tottie, let's see. Review please!!**

Timmy went to his room and him and Tottie were both playing board games and video games. Compared to most girls, she wasn't into pretty ponies or unicorns, she mostly liked action games. It ended up that her favorite show was Crash Nebula, but she never could watch it much, since her sister was making her do chores and junk.

"I tried to tell my parents to do something, but they never do anything. They spoiled her since she was little, they even spoil me, but I'm not as evil as my sister," said Tottie.

"Whoa, you must really have it hard. I only have her on the days she babysits, while you have her most of the time. You know, you don't have to go through it alone, I could come visit if you want to," smiled Timmy.

"Sure," smiled Tottie, then remembered what Danny said, "but just as friends."

"Yeah...friends," said Timmy as Tottie got up.

"I better go, nice seeing you," smiled Tottie, "bye."

"Bye," grinned Timmy as his eyes drooped sheepishly.

Tottie could tell that Timmy was now falling for her, Danny was right. All she had to do was to not chase him and say that she loved him, then he'd fall for her. She walked downstairs, seeing Danny sitting on the couch watching a baseball game or something. He was also talking to Timmy's goldfish for some reason. She had known Timmy for talking to his goldfish Cosmo and Wanda is what he called them.

"Come on Wanda, where's your sense of humor," laughed Danny.

"Why are you talking to Timmy's goldfish?" asked Tottie.

"I...just want someone to talk to and they're the ones I talk to," lied Danny, apparently he was good at that. How do you think he kept his secret identity?

"Oh ok," shrugged Tottie, "you were right, I think Timmy's starting to really like me."

"See, I told ya, but keep doing what you did and you'll be aok," winked Danny as Tottie opened the door.

"Bye!" called Tottie.

"See ya," waved Danny as you can see behind the bush is Vicky.

"Great, now he's got my sister, he is gonna pay," angered Vicky as she stepped on something, "ow!"

Timmy came downstairs with a smile on his face.

"So, how did you and Tottie get along?" asked Danny.

"Without the freakiness, she's not such a bad person," shrugged Timmy.

"See what happens when you stick out like a man," smiled Danny.

"Yeah," smiled Timmy as starred out the window and waved, while she waved back.

Danny chuckled that Timmy would be so obviously have a thing for Tottie. It reminded him of how he looked at Patty. She was so beautiful, her curly brown hair, her fancy pink skirt, her flawless face, and her genuine smile. Now he had thoughts about Sam. She and him were friends for a lifetime and how he was having feelings for her, not to mention Valerie. Although, he wasn't sure if he liked her, even though he knew she liked him. He kissed her before, but they were fake-out make-outs. He now was dealing with a love triangle issue, more like rectangle with him, Valerie, Sam, and Paulina. Although with love issues like Timmy has, was pretty easy, he just needed for him to realize his feelings for Tottie. It was gonna take a while for him to admitted his feelings for her. For a start, it was gonna be friendship.


	6. Impressions

**Here it is, I wish I could put the villain now buuut, I need to put some bling bling for Tottie and Timmy. This is two ten year olds, so don't complain to me about if it's not good enough ok. They're not fourteen or anything. Review please!!**

The next day, Timmy was being babysat by Danny again and Tottie decided to visit him for a while, since she was getting close to him. They were like best friends, although she had to sacrifice her gushy stuff, it was worth it to get Timmy's attention. Danny was watching the two kids playing games, they were both getting along like friends. He didn't want to tell Tottie, but it was probably gonna be years till Timmy admitted that he really likes her. They were pretty young anyways and probably would ruin the friendship. Timmy walked to Danny with a nervous look on his face.

"Danny, is it just me or am I falling for Tottie?" asked Timmy.

"I knew this would come," smiled Danny.

"Wait, you mean I have a crush on her? but...this cannot be happening," panicked Timmy.

"Calm down Timmy, love is a very complicated thing," smiled Danny.

"I'm listening," said Timmy.

"It seems you've always liked her, just not the stuff she did, now she's not doing it anymore makes a reason to want to take her to the next level," explained Danny.

"I don't get it, how can I have liked her if I didn't like her?" asked Timmy.

"You can like someone, even if they go too strong on you. The thing is Timmy, is that you didn't like it when she went too strong, but since she's not, you're starting to get something," said Danny as Timmy started understanding.

"Wow, love is complicated," said Timmy.

"Tell me about it," rolled Danny, "what you need to do is to trust your instincts."

"Should I tell her?" asked Timmy.

"And experience the freakiness again? What you need to do is to wait till you guys get older, then you can think about it," answered Danny.

"What should I do till then?" asked Timmy.

"Try to impress her," winked Danny.

"L...ike what?" asked Timmy.

"What do you do to impress girls?" asked Danny as Timmy rubbed the back of his neck, "try your ways and see if they work, but don't give her ideas."

"Thanks dude," smiled Timmy as Danny smiled.

"Ten year olds," chuckled Danny, looking at his comic book.

Timmy went upstairs where Tottie was and tried different ways to impress her. He let her win every game, which was the first sign that she got. He also made some lame jokes, although she pretended to laugh, but they really weren't funny. She wasn't stupid to know Timmy was crushing on her. Danny was right, he did like her and was trying to impress her and she knew it. She tried to be impressed around him as possible without the freakiness. Although, he wasn't telling her he liked her and she wondered why. Another thing Danny was right about, she didn't want to wait, but she didn't want to break their friendship. It was gonna take a long time, but it was worth it for her.

"Hey Timmy," said Tottie.

"Yeah," smiled Timmy.

"Can we be friends forever and ever?" asked Tottie.

"Yeah, forever and ever," smiled Timmy as the kids gazed at each other and Danny came in.

"Hey Tottie, time for you to go or I will hear your sister griping about my raise," rolled Danny as the kids laughed.

"See ya Timmy!" called Tottie.

"You too Tottie!" waved Timmy with a sleepish look, "the only girl I like that knows my name."

Danny rolled his eyes with the simplicity that immature boys don't know how to impress a girl.


	7. Dan's minions

**Ok, here's the villain, the part you've been waiting for. Ta da! Review please!!**

Vicky took her sister home with anger in her gut as she crossed her arms with jealousy.

"That punk Danny thinks he's all that because he has a raise. I'll show him who to mess with," narrowed Vicky.

"Maybe I can help," said a voice behind her. He was a ghost that looked like an older version of Danny Phantom, except for the flaming hair and red eyes. Vicky was always craving for Phantom, even though he was younger then she. He was a hottie, strong, brave, and was someone to drool over. Vicky was one of those, creepy.

"Who are you?" asked Vicky.

"Dan, an alternative version of Danny Phantom," replied Dan.

"Danny Phantom, ahhhh!!!!" screamed Vicky with a huge grin.

"Don't get too excited, I see you have a brat issue, I can take care of that," said Dan.

"How?" asked Vicky.

"I can destroy the kid in no time if you do one thing for me," said Dan.

"What's that, I'll give you anything," begged Vicky.

"If you agree to be my queen," offered Dan.

"I will," grinned Vicky as Dan hovered a hand over Vicky and a green beam was shot over her.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Vicky as her eyes then glowed red with a smile.

"Perfect, you are one out of three. I've already gotten Sam and she is perfect," smiled Dan as you then see Sam with a black long dress with white gloves, high heels, collar, strap in the middle, and a DP logo. She also had glowing fully green eyes (like in Urban Jungle) with an evil like smile, "I need you to give her a proper suit please."

"As you wish Phantom," smiled Sam evilly.

"You always did amuse me Sam," smiled Dan as he then laughed evilly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Timmy were having fun at the roller coasters when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," said Danny.

"Danny, I can't find Sam, is she with you?" asked Tucker.

"No, maybe she's at home," said Danny.

"I called her house, she's not there," said Tucker.

"But she wouldn't go someplace without telling us," cocked Danny.

"Last time I saw her, she was leaving the Nasty Burger. I'm gonna keep looking, I'm sure she's ok," said Tucker as he hung up.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," panicked Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie was leaving her shift at the Nasty Burger and decided to do some ghost hunting.

"Ok, now to find Phantom, if he is here," narrowed Valerie, for some reason, she never saw the ghost boy much on the weekends, she wondered why. Then she saw a ghost that almost looked like him, but flaming hair and red eyes instead of green, "ok ghost, who are you?"

"Don't you know me Valerie?" smiled Dan.

"Ghost boy?" shocked Valerie.

"Bingo, and how lovely is it to meet the younger version of my mortal enemy. Still haven't discovered my humanity?" asked Dan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Valerie in confusion.

"Nothing you'd know. Besides, I need another minion to go with my other ones," smiled Dan.

"And who might those be?" narrowed Valerie as Dan showed Vicky and Sam in the same black dress, "Sam!"

"Join us Valerie," grinned Sam.

"What have you done with them?" demanded Valerie.

"Mind control, sweet huh," smiled Dan as he put his hand over Valerie.

"Get...out of me," fought Valerie till her eyes glowed blue with an evil smile.

"Give her some proper clothes girls," ordered Dan.

"Yes Phantom," replied Vicky and Sam.


	8. Bad to worse

**Here it is, let's see how Danny and Timmy react. Review please!!**

Danny knew that something was definitely wrong and Vicky probably had something to do with it. He looked at Timmy with a serious look.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" asked Timmy.

"Yep and I have a really bad feeling about this," worried Danny as you can hear a rumble.

"Rather that's an earthquake or this is really bad," panicked Timmy.

"Ducky," smiled Cosmo as you can see a ghost braking through the wall. He looked almost like Danny, except a little different.

"Hello Danny," smirked Dan as he turned and saw Cosmo and Wanda, "well, well, Cosmo and Wanda, it's been a while, ten years to be accurate."

"Hey Danny, why do I feel like we've been through this before?" cocked Cosmo.

"Is it just me or is that an alternative future version of yourself?" asked Timmy.

"Survey says, 'it is,'" said Danny.

"And you thought Sam missing was wrong, this really takes the cake," said Timmy.

"Where's Sam?" demanded Danny.

"Oh, you mean my pawn or should I say pawns," smiled Dan as you can see Sam, Vicky, Valerie, and Paulina with the same outfits except Sam had green eyes, Valerie had blue eyes, and Paulina had red eyes.

"Sam, Valerie, Paulina, oh man, this is a total nightmare," freaked Danny.

"I know, Vicky's wearing a dress," freaked Timmy.

"You also know they're being controlled by my worst enemy," narrowed Danny.

"Yeah, that too," said Timmy.

"Who cares, I'll be able to make this dimension my home as soon as I get rid of you and choose my queen," told Dan.

"Your queen? ok that so did not come from me," said Danny.

"I still have a little Vlad in me," explained Dan.

"Ok, much better," smiled Danny.

"Now Sam and Valerie, would you be dears and do a little dance for me?" asked Dan as the girls started attacking Danny. Valerie started shooting Danny as he tried his best to dodge them.

"I'M GOING GHOST!!" shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form and started shooting Valerie, then Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"Time to meet your doom Danny," smiled Sam.

"Sam, it's me Danny, snap out of it!" struggled Danny as Sam kept smiling and Timmy got an ecto gun and shot her right on the side.

"Thanks Wanda," smiled Timmy.

"My pleasure," smiled Wanda.

"Timmy, look out!" shouted Danny as Vicky grabbed Timmy's foot and slammed him to the wall.

"And I thought Vicky was scarier before," widened Timmy as Paulina pinned Danny onto the wall.

"You're mine now Danny," smiled Paulina.

"I've always wanted you to say that, now it's turning to a complete nightmare," said Danny as he slammed Paulina to the ground with his legs on her's and his hands pinning her's. She struggled to get free, but Danny was stronger.

"Ha, who's the big boy now," grinned Danny as Paulina stopped and then she closed her eyes and her head turned from side to side.

"No, get out please," whispered Paulina as Danny knew she was trying to fight whatever was controlling her.

"What is she doing?" asked Timmy.

"I think she's trying to fight it, how can I help her so she'll return back to normal?" asked Danny.

"Maybe you can encourage her," shrugged Timmy.

"Tried that with Sam," said Danny.

"Then how is she fighting it?" asked Timmy.

"Maybe it's something to do with what Danny's doing right now," thought Wanda.

"Maybe she really likes you," said Cosmo.

"Well, she likes my ghostly half," said Danny as he then figured out how to get her back to normal, "of coarse," and then leaned towards her as he made a light kiss, hoping maybe that would be enough.

"Oh gross," disgusted Timmy.


	9. Paulina stays

**I know you don't like it when Danny kisses Paulina, but keep reading, cause it's getting better. Review please!!**

When the kiss was over, Danny realized something, he didn't feel anything. Paulina was beautiful, but what other reason was there to crush on her. He started thinking of all the times she'd call him names and not invite him to parties unless it was something to do with his ghostly half. There was nothing else to reason why he liked her so much besides flawlessness. He crushed on Valerie because she was brave, strong, loyal, and pretty and he liked Sam for being smart, fun, cool, and pretty, but Paulina, only the fact she was flawless. He felt so stupid to not even think that, the only girls to choose from was Valerie and Sam, but which one was he gonna have. He just couldn't decide.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Paulina dizzily.

"You were being controlled," answered Danny.

"Where am I?" asked Paulina.

"You're not in Amity Park, welcome to Dimsdale," smiled Danny.

"Great, now could you tell miss armed and force to let go of me?" asked Timmy as you can see him being lifted by the neck by Valerie herself.

"On it," said Danny as he shot Valerie right in the gut and she flew back to the wall.

"I'll be back Danny. Girls, time to go," ordered Dan as Sam, Vicky, and Valerie left with him.

"Who is that guy and what the heck am I wearing?" asked Paulina.

"That's Dan, let's say he's bad news," said Danny, "and I have to admit, for a super villain, he sure knows suits."

"Well, I have to admit, they are retro," smiled Paulina, "I think I'll keep it."

"Great, now do you have a plan to send her back?" asked Timmy.

"Not exactly, I have no clue how to get back without a map and I can't leave you alone without supervision," said Danny, "which means she's gonna stay till the Turners get back."

"With you? I'd love to stay," smiled Paulina brightly.

"Ok, here I thought Tottie was freaky," snickered Timmy.

"Why don't cha shut up twerp," narrowed Paulina, now Danny looked at her like she was Vicky.

"Leave the kid alone Paulina, we have other things to worry about like how to stop that guy," pointed out Danny as Paulina nodded.

"Well, you got any ideas?" asked Timmy.

"No clue, but I sure hope I come up with something," said Danny.

"Maybe you can call your friend," suggested Timmy as he saw Paulina, "that I never heard of."

"Good idea, I'll call Tu... friend you've never heard of," grinned Danny nervously as he fazed into the ceiling.

"Where is he going?" asked Paulina.

"Calling his friend," answered Timmy, "that I've never heard of."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny called Tucker as he heard it pick up.

"Hello," said Tucker.

"Tucker, we've gotta problem, Sam is being controlled by my alternative evil version of me along with Valerie and Vicky and also Paulina who snapped out of it," explained Danny.

"No wonder I couldn't find Sam and why Valerie wasn't at work," said Tucker.

"Tucker, Valerie doesn't work at these hours," reminded Danny.

"Oh yeah," rubbed Tucker, "never mind."

"And to top it all, I have to keep an eye on Timmy and Paulina," said Danny.

"I hope you can foil Dan's plan," said Tucker.

"I will," demanded Danny as he hung up, "I hope."


	10. Valerie's out

**Next chapter, the girls are gonna snap out of it one by one. It starts with Paulina and goes down, who's the next one. Find out and review please!!**

Danny hung up the phone with nothing on him. He fazed downstairs and saw Timmy and Paulina.

"Did you find anything?" asked Timmy.

"Nothing," answered Danny, "I really hate this, I wonder which one will be his new queen?"

"Well, it sure won't be Paulina, so that leaves us with Valerie, Vicky, and Sam," shrugged Timmy.

"Who's Vicky and how do you know those losers?" asked Paulina.

"I told him and I've...saved them a couple of times and as for Vicky, she's Timmy's weekday babysitter," answered Danny.

"Oh, I see," said Paulina.

"You probably need to go after them," thought Timmy.

"You're right and I need some help. Since you two are here, maybe you guys can help me," said Danny.

"But how?" asked Paulina.

"I've...got some weapons in my closet," answered Timmy and whispered, "I wish I had ghost weapons in my closet."

Cosmo and Wanda's wands glowed and you can see Timmy's closet door glowing as Paulina goes right in after Danny fazes her through the ceiling. There were ecto guns, thermoses, grande launchers, and so forth. There were also two jumpsuits in there, one was pink and the other one was green. The pink one was Timmy's size compared to the green one.

"I'm guessing this one's mine," said Timmy, grabbing the pink jumpsuit.

"Green?" cocked Paulina.

"Well, it's better then nothing," shrugged Danny as Paulina put it on along with Timmy.

"Now get prepared, we're about to face Dan pretty soon," warned Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dan Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It seems I'll put a contest with all of you, whoever lasts the longest without snapping out will become my queen," explained Dan as the others smiled.

"Yes Phantom," replied the girls.

"Now the first test will require weakness. I need a girl that's not so strong, so Valerie is out," said Phantom as her eyes changed to green and she fell onto the ground.

"Wha, what happened? where the heck am I and...what am I wearing?" snickered Valerie as she faced Phantom, "you, where'd you take me?"

"Dimsdale, California, a good place to have a meeting," smiled Dan.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're going down," smirked Valerie as she tried changing into her ghost hunting suit, but nothing happened.

"Don't waste your energy, I took your suit so you wouldn't do anything stupid," smirked Dan.

"How'd you do that?" shocked Valerie, "not even my dad could figure out how."

"I used intangibility and got the suit out of your DNA," grinned Dan, "and now your suit is gone, I can destroy you once and for all."

"If I can't stop you, then someone will," demanded Valerie.

"Who? Is it A, the Fentons, they don't even know I'm here. B, my younger alternative self, when I choose my queen, he'll be going down along with pink hatted boy," said Dan.

"Pink hatted boy?" cocked Valerie.

"C, your daddy, I clearly doubt it. So it must me non of thee above," answered Dan as he was about to shoot when he heard something, "what now?"

"Hey flame head! wanna blast from your past?!" smiled Danny as he kicked Dan on the back.

"Ghost boy! tell me, what's going on here?" demanded Valerie.

"He's taking those girls to keep them for his slave party," answered Danny.

"Why would he want them?" asked Valerie.

"To choose his queen," answered Danny, "anyway, I need you to hang onto me."

"Why should I trust you?" crossed Valerie.

"Do you see any other ghost or human that might know the way out?" asked Danny as Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, but you better not double-cross me," threatened Valerie as she hung onto Danny and he flew in the air, shooting Dan in the chest.


	11. Valerie's flight with Danny

**This is getting good, Valerie is the second to snap out of it. Let's see what happens next. Review please!!**

Valerie had never flown with a ghost before, this was kinda fun, even though she didn't trust him. She then noticed that he kinda looked familiar, she didn't know why, but he was, especially his face. She never thought of it before till now. He looked at Dan with narrowed eyes and started shooting him like crazy.

"You just never give up do you?" smirked Dan.

"Nope, you don't know which to choose do you?" replied Danny.

"Well, Valerie was too strong for her own good and I'm only down with Vicky and Sam. Whoever passes my next test will be my queen," smiled Dan.

"I was saving this for Plasmious, but you deserve it more. You are one seriously crazed up fruitloop," spat Danny.

"When my plan starts working, we'll see who the fruitloop is," smiled Dan as he kept shooting Danny and he tried to escape as fast as he can. Danny finally lost Dan in time with Valerie still hanging onto his neck.

"You ok?" asked Danny.

"Fine, surprise you care," narrowed Valerie.

"It was just a question missy. Now how bout you let go of my neck and put one arm around my waist?" asked Danny.

"Why?" asked Valerie.

"One, you're choking me and two, it's easier to fly this way," answered Danny.

"Fine, but you better not drop me or else," narrowed Valerie as she did as he said and they both flew off. Valerie had flown in her jet speeder, but not like this, this was totally different. She could easily see the whole city from up there. She forgot about her focus on not trusting Danny and more on the city, "it's so beautiful, I've never flown like this before."

"Yeah, that's what I like about flying, it's so nice to see the view," smiled Danny as he looked at Valerie and she then narrowed her eyes and he looked out.

Valerie was so bored and wanted to make a conversation. She decided to come up with one her and Danny could talk about, not that she'd like it anyways.

"So, I was wondering, are ghosts really dead spirits like in books?" asked Valerie.

"Well, some are and some aren't. Some of them are mindless blobs of some sort," told Danny.

"Are you a dead spirit?" asked Valerie curiously.

"I guess you might say," answered Danny.

"Mind me asking, how'd you...well die?" asked Valerie.

"A few months ago, my parents were working on an invention. They were scientists," explained Danny, "My friends and I were curious. I thought it was pretty cool, so I went to go look inside it. When I went there, I pressed a button and it turned on. When I woke up, I looked like this and been ever since."

"Do your parents know that you're...a ghost?" asked Valerie.

"No, but my friends know, and my sister knows," answered Danny, "but the rest don't."

"I see," said Valerie, "are your friends scared of you?"

"Of coarse not, what would make you think that? My friends like me for who I am, ghost, human, or whatever. A true friend wouldn't care if the other is a ghost or a human. Would you be scared or in your case, shoot your friends like an onion if they were ghosts?" narrowed Danny as Valerie thought for a moment.

"No, that'd be awful of me to do that. I wouldn't shoot my friends, especially Danny...my other friend," said Valerie.

"Really?" smiled Danny.

"Of coarse not, I wouldn't care if he was you," smiled Valerie.

"I guess not," smiled Danny as he looked at Valerie, "Valerie, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Valerie.

"I'm...we're here!" pointed Danny as they fazed through the ceiling into the house.


	12. Who's the new queen?

**I decided for them to talk in the last chapter so I could make the story longer. I can't have a short story, it'd be boring if I did that. Where's the suspense to that? Anyways, review please!!**

Danny and Valerie fazed into the house as you see Paulina sitting on the couch crossed armed.

"Nice suit Queen Sheba," laughed Valerie.

"It was the only suit the twerp had in his closet," narrowed Paulina.

"Well, green isn't a bad color," shrugged Timmy.

"Enough with the yaps, we still need a plan," told Danny.

"Vicky and Sam are still controlled," told Paulina.

"Which means just one more girl to snap out and he'll have his queen," said Timmy, "I wonder which one he'll choose."

"I think he's trying to choose which girl he likes if you know what I mean," thought Danny.

"I don't know, why would he like any of those girls, especially me?" asked Valerie.

"Well, he is my future evil alternative. If I were him and wanted to choose a queen, it'd be someone I was attracted with. Although, I don't know why he'd want Vicky," snickered Danny.

"I can guess why, she's an evil babysitter. Pretty much she'll attract any guy who's evil and crazy," shrugged Timmy, "learned that from my friend Mark, don't ask."

"What about Paulina, Sam, and me?" asked Valerie.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I have issues with...girls," admitted Danny.

"I just can't understand the species of the male boys," rolled Valerie.

"I can't understand why he'd want Vicky, which means he'll probably choose Sam. Not that I like her," said Danny.

"At least it isn't Vicky, that'd be really creepy," shook Timmy.

"But how is Valerie supposed to fight like that?" asked Paulina, "she doesn't even have a jumpsuit."

"I have one in...my parents' closet," said Timmy as he whispered, "I wish I had an extra jumpsuit in my parents' closet."

Cosmo and Wanda's wands glowed as you can see his parents' closet glowing. Danny looked in the closet to see a pink suit like Timmy's except larger and girl sized.

"Where do you get this stuff?" asked Valerie.

"Internet," answered Timmy.

"Hm," cocked Valerie as she took the jumpsuit and changed into it, "I don't like pink, but it'll do."

"At least it has a better color then mine," crossed Paulina.

"Uh guys," panicked Danny as his ghost sense went off, "we've got company."

"He's over there!" pointed Timmy as him and Paulina went out the door.

"I still don't trust you," narrowed Valerie.

"I know," said Danny as they both shook and smiled.

"Now are you gonna stand there or are you gonna faze me out of this house?" commanded Valerie as Danny took her hand and fazed her outside.

You can see Dan along with Vicky and Sam behind him.

"Your last test. Whoever survives this without snapping out or dying is my queen forever," smiled Dan.

"Yes Phantom," nodded Vicky and Sam as they went after Danny.

Danny, Timmy, and the girls started attacking as the controlled teens went after them. Vicky was attacking Paulina and Valerie and Sam was attacking Danny. They were on a hand to hand fighting.

"Sam, it me, your best friend Danny," said Danny as Sam kept attacking.

"I have no friends," smirked Sam as she threw Danny onto a building. He felt hurt on his back as he saw Sam floating in the air.

"Sam, I know you're in there somewhere," cried Danny as he took Sam and threw her onto the roof.


	13. Sam's out, then Vicky

**Next one! Poor Danny. Review please!!**

Vicky started punching Paulina on the chest as she fell to the ground.

"Watch it you!" yelled Paulina.

"This girl has some serious attitude issues," narrowed Valerie.

"I agree with you," said Paulina as Vicky growled and threw Paulina to the other side of the streets.

"Hey! I just broke a nail!" cried Paulina.

"Hey red head!" aimed Valerie as Vicky turned with her teeth clutching, "growl on this will ya?!" and she shot right at her chest.

"Thanks, but don't think this means we're friends," pointed Paulina.

"Don't count on it!" crossed Valerie.

"Uh girls, a little help here!" called Timmy as you see Dan trapping him.

"Off him spook!" shouted Valerie as she shot him right and he disappeared.

"I'm guessing that was a copy," said Timmy, "where's Danny?"

"I think he's up there," pointed Paulina on the roof of the Dinkelburg's. House.

"Isn't that the Dinkelburg's house?" asked Timmy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was still fighting Sam with all he had as he finally pinned her to the roof. He had that smirk in his face.

"Sam please! I know you're in there, it's me Danny!" cried Danny.

Sam growled as she kicked him off her and then Danny slowly changed back to human form. He was lying on the edge of the roof, of the back yard. Sam smiled evilly as she took him by the neck and over the edge.

"Sam, you don't want to do this, please," begged Danny.

"I do," smiled Sam.

"No you don't, snap out of it!" cried Danny and then muttered, "I love you."

"What?" asked Sam as her smile fainted.

"I love you Sam," admitted Danny as you can see a tear in his eye rolling down.

Sam froze there like a popsicle as her green eyes fainted to purple and she dropped Danny on the roof and started falling back off the edge. Before she could do that, Danny quickly caught her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Danny?" whispered Sam as Danny pulled her on the roof, keeping her from falling, "what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Dimsdale, California," answered Danny as they both smiled and kissed on the lips with his back on the roof. Sam then smiled and rested her head on his chest as he changed into his ghost form and flew her to where the others were fighting Vicky.

"Ok, looks like I've got a new queen," smiled Dan as Danny shot him in the gut.

"Man, you're as desprit as Vlad, maybe you should get a cat," suggested Danny as Dan started shooting him like crazy and Tottie ran down the streets.

"What's going on?" asked Tottie as Dan threw Danny in the Dinkelburg's house and it smashed to pieces.

"Oh please," annoyed Dan as he took Tottie and aimed right at her.

"Tottie!" cried Timmy.

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Tottie as Vicky turned, seeing her sister in trouble and her red eyes changed to pink, "no one messes with my sister!" She started running towards Dan and screamed, "leave her alone you big fat jerk!!"

"What! How'd she snap out?" shocked Dan.

"Apparently, that's her sister you're holding punk," smirked Danny as he punched Dan right in the gut and he flew right at the Dinkelburg's house and it smashed some more, "hope these guys have house insurance."

"You won't have any insurance period," smirked Dan as he smashed Danny to the Living Room.

"Ugh," muttered Danny as Dan grabbed his throat.

"See ya punk," smirked Dan as he got ready to fire.


	14. The house wreckage

**Here's my next chapter. I've got two half days of school left with finals, but at least I'll be able to write more fan ficts. before Christmas Break. Review please!!**

Danny closed his eyes tightly as he thought about what he was going to do. Also, what would he tell the Turners? Man would this be a story to tell. He opened his eyes with them narrowed as he aimed and fired right at Dan in the chest. He got up and painted as he got another energy blast ready. Dan got up with a smirk on his face. He looked back at Danny as he took him by the neck and threw him across the room and put his foot on his back. Danny tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"It's over punk and there's no way out," laughed Dan as he heard a ecto gun sound getting ready to shoot.

"The only punk I see here is you!" narrowed Valerie as he got a good aim and shot him in the gut.

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Dan as he flew across to the kitchen, landing on his back.

"Nice shot," smiled Danny.

"Don't think this means I trust you," narrowed Valerie.

"I know," said Danny sheepishly.

"Don't think this is over kids," smirked Dan as he blasted an ecto chain at Danny and slammed him on the table and he slid across it, knocking candles, napkins, the table cloth, and flower vase.

"Whoever lives here must be living large," muttered Danny, rubbing his head, "do they even have kids?"

"It's over Danny, it's been over for ten years," said Dan as he punched Danny and shocked him, changing him back to his human form and landed in front of Valerie.

"Danny?!" shocked Valerie.

"Look out!" warned Danny as Valerie ducked on Dan's attacks.

"Well, I've still got one power that might work," whispered Danny as he changed into his ghost form.

"What do you think you're doing?" narrowed Dan.

"Something you're familiar with," replied Danny as he faced Valerie, "get behind me and cover your ears," and he unleashed the ghostly wail as Dan was thrown across the room to the kitchen and the whole house started shaking, "Oh my gosh! the whole place is coming down!!"

Valerie screamed and rushed to Danny as he made both of them intangible and the whole place went down. Everyone gasped as Timmy smiled, seeing the whole place crumble to pieces.

"My dad is so gonna really like this," smiled Timmy.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Duh, my dad hates the Dinkelburgs," rolled Timmy.

"What does he have against him?" asked Sam.

"It's a long story," annoyed Timmy, "and for the first time ever, I don't have to feel bad for them."

"Me neither," smiled Paulina as they saw debris and everyone watched and you could see Danny with Valerie, trying to help her stand up. Apparently, she sprained her ankle during the crash and they were both filled with dust all over them.

"We did it, go Phantom!" shouted Paulina as Valerie coughed and smiled at Danny and everyone cheered.

"Don't worry Danny, I won't tell anyone, promise," winked Valerie as Danny smiled back at her.

"So...where's that ghost?" asked Timmy as Danny smiled with a thermos in his hand, only it had red lines instead of green.

"Let's say he's gone, at least for now," said Danny as Vicky came over.

"Danny Phantom, I guess I messed up huh," blushed Vicky, "I didn't know...I mean I..."

"Apology excepted," rolled Danny, "as for the babysitter, be lucky you get paid more then he does."

"Wait, I get paid more?" shocked Vicky.

"Duh," annoyed Danny and Timmy.

"Sweet," smiled Vicky evilly.

"Man, and I thought I was bad at math," muttered Danny.

"Well, all I know is that this will be an exciting adventure," smiled Timmy.


	15. Epilogue: Everything's back to normal

**Here's my Epilogue of the story to end it all. I'll be doing a new story is all I know. Hope you like this. Review please!!**

Danny was with Sam, Tucker, and Valerie at Amity Park. He told his friends about Valerie knowing his secret and Vicky being jealous of his new raise.

"Why would someone be jealous if they get more money then you could have?" asked Tucker.

"She didn't know," rolled Danny.

"And you say you're bad at math," said Sam sarcastically.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. I've got Timmy a new friend, a new girlfriend for me, and Vicky something to remember. Never trust a ghost," smiled Danny as the friends laughed.

"Well hey, at least everything's back to normal," smiled Valerie, "so, what happened to Timmy?"

"He's back home playing video games," said Danny.

"I still wonder why you got another raise," cocked Tucker.

"Did you hear? The Turners got me a new raise for letting Timmy wreaking the Dinkelburg's house," said Danny, "apparently, they hate em."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"It's...a long story," said Danny.

"How long?" asked Valerie.

"Let's say a lifetime long," rolled Danny.

"But I still wonder why that creep took Vicky?" cocked Sam.

"Yeah, I mean what's attractive about her?" asked Tucker.

"Maybe he get's it from Vlad's side, I mean my Mom kinda has the same hair color as Vicky," shrugged Danny, "but who knows."

"Well, you win some and you loose some," shrugged Valerie.

"Yeah, but I still can't help, but have the feeling I forgot something," furrowed Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Paulina OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello! Ghost boy, aren't you gonna take me home?!" called Paulina.

"Hey you!" called Vicky, "I like you, why don't you stay at my house for a while."

"Hanging with a junior, me like," smiled Paulina as she ran towards Vicky to her house.


End file.
